


Day Off

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun likes being babied by Wonho, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sick!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: It was a rough day for Changkyun, too much for his body to take.  It was the day his boss decided that it’s the perfect time to scold almost everything even blame the cold air of winter. All of the workers are under a lot of stress, including Changkyun. Reports after reports, endless yelling, and his cold didn’t do him any favor.To put it simply, it was a stressful and tiring day for Changkyun.  All he wants to do is sleep in his lover’s arms. God, how much he miss Wonho.





	Day Off

It was a rough day for Changkyun, too much for his body to take. It was the day his boss decided that it’s the perfect time to scold almost everything even blame the cold air of winter. All of the workers are under a lot of stress, including Changkyun. Reports after reports, endless yelling, and his cold didn’t do him any favor.  
To put it simply, it was a stressful and tiring day for Changkyun. All he wants to do is sleep in his lover’s arms. God, how much he miss Wonho.

“I don’t remember asking _this_ report Im Changkyun-ssi” his boss said in a cold tone, it’s either Changkyun’s bad day or his boss is just being a jerk-ass.  
“I’m sorry sir, but **_it is_ ** what you asked earlier. I have the note you gave me sir.” Changkyun said, trying his best to stay calm and not to burst his anger.  
“Are you talking back to me? Do I have to remind you that I am the boss here? Or maybe your small brain couldn’t take it anymore?! Are you dumb??!!” Changkyun held his breath, he closed his eyelids trying his best to stay calm. His boss is surely asking for a death sentence.  
“I am sorry sir, I will fix the report” Changkyun said as he bend down to take the report that was thrown to the floor by his boss.

“Jerk much eh?” his friend Kihyun asked, looking a little bit worry about his friend.  
“It’s not like it’s something new hyung, he’s just in his peri- _ah choo~!_ ” Changkyun just sneezed his soul out.  
Kihyun laugh and then offers him the tissue box  
“You should really take a day off Changkyunnie, I’m actually worried that you might collapsed here. We'll be in a big trouble if you passed out, no one understands your job here. ”  
“That’s the problem, I can’t.  
No one has the same job as me, and I have no apprentice or something like that. If I decided to take a day off the dinosaur will blow up, I’m not like you, you know… you got Hyunwoo as your backup, I mean who doesn’t respect the CEO of the number one company in SK” Kihyun snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Well, even if I did want that kind of backup plan he’s too straight Changkyunnie. He doesn’t approve that kind of treatment even if I’m his wife”  
“Yeah… both is sucks” Changkyun said as he continue typing on his keyboard, eyes scanning each words and form.  
There was only silence, the sounds of hands typing the keyboard before the secretary of their boss came towards Changkyun’s desk and put down a bunch of papers.  
“New reports?” Changkyun asked without even looking up  
“Yeah, I’m sorry Changkyun-ah” the woman looked at him apologetically  
“No need to Bora noona, the dinosaur needs its food” Bora laughed at Changkyun’s words and tapped his shoulder  
“Well then, good luck” she said as she waved to both Changkyun and Kihyun.

It was two hours passed his work hours, and Changkyun still typing another reports. Sighing once in every few minutes and sneeze every few seconds.  
“Let’s go home Changkyun” Kihyun said as he tidied his desk  
“One more hyung, just this one” Changkyun said a little bit whining  
“Okay, I’ll wait for you” Changkyun smiled and gave his hyung a thumbs up

15 minutes later he groaned and stretched his arms, somehow trying to make his stiffened muscles feel better, he sat up and put the paper works in one file before he goes to his boss’ office.  
“Sir, this is the last report” his boss didn’t look up and gestured him to put the paper on his desk.  
Changkyun wait for about a god damn 30 minutes before his boss finally scanning the reports  
“This is what you called a report? Even my kid can do better than you”

Then why don’t you ask your kid, stupid dinosaur

“This… I’m disappointed. I really want you to redo this one but it’s passed two hours already and I need to be home. You‘re lucky I have plan tonight, you can redo this tomorrow Im Changkyun.  
And I also want you to redo all the reports you made today, they are all sucks” Changkyun widened his eyes  
All of them?? Didn’t his boss know how much of work is that??! 11 hours of working in front of laptop and now he has to do it all over again?! If murder is considered as a way of relieving stress and not as a sin his boss would be dead long time ago.  
“I understand sir” Changkyun bowed to his boss before storming out the office, he stomped his foot and kicking everything that was in the way  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I have to fuckin redo all the reports tomorrow, like seriously?? The meeting is tomorrow and how am I supposed to finish all the fuckin reports that requires 11 hours to finish in just a fuckin damn 2 hours?!” Changkyun snapped.  
Kihyun eyes went big, he then hugged Changkyun and tried his best to calm the angry boy in his arms. It is dangerous to have angry Changkyun walking around the Seoul, a massacre might happen.  
“I’ll help you tomorrow, don’t worry.”  
“But you have a plan with Hyunwoo hyung tomorrow, a meeting with his colleagues isn’t it?” Kihyun smiled softly.  
“I’ll do everything for you” he said as he pinched Changkyun’s cheeks.  
“It hurts” Kihyun just laughed and helped Changkyun tidied his desk before they both walked out from the office, Hyunwoo was already waiting for Kihyun outside he smiled at both of them and nodded at Changkyun.  
“Are you sure you want to take the train? I mean you can ride with us”  
“Nah, it’s fine. Besides I think night air might heal-ah choo~!” Changkyun hissed, he really hate the cold  
“You don’t seems fine…”  
“I am hyung” Changkyun said rolled his eyes and then wave Hyunwoo a goodbye before dashing towards the train station ignoring Kihyun’s call.

_Geez, Kihyun hyung needs to pay more attention to his private life than to his babies._

It was a long ride, somehow Changkyun managed to stay awake despite how heavy his eyelids feel. He quickly ring the bell of his apartment, waiting for Wonho to open up the door.  
“Hey Chang-“ Wonho’s words was cut off as the younger buried his face to his chest and not moving an inch.  
Wonho smiled and hugged him in a bear hug before guiding (dragging) him to their bedroom, he sit on the edge while Changkyun still in his arms.  
He softly caressed Changkyun’s soft locks, looking at Changkyun’s angelic face before he smiled.  
“Tired?" _Nod_  
“Dinner?” _silent_  
“Shower?” _silent_  
“Sleep?” _Nod_  
“Okay then princess, let’s sleep for a while. We still need you to take your medicine” Changkyun groaned or more like whining.  
“Okay now, don’t be a big baby”  
“But I like being babied by you” Changkyun pouted and when Wonho leaned down to kiss him he stopped Wonho and holding his hand up as a barrier.  
“No, you’ll get sick” Wonho chuckled  
“And can you exactly tell me when did I actually ever fall sick?” Wonho raised up his eyebrows.  
“Umm… never…?” Changkyun giggled as Wonho nuzzled their nose together.  
“See? That’s the thing baby, I won’t and will never get sick. Because if I am, who will take care of my big baby then~?” Changkyun smiled, showing his dimples.  
“You’re right”  
“Take a day off tomorrow yeah?” Changkyun looked up  
“Why?”  
“I just want to spend time with you, I don’t know… maybe we could cuddles, watch TV, make something or just sleeping”  
“Hmmm… Okay” Wonho smiled and quickly took Changkyun’s clothes off and put him in his own bigger sweater and tucked him under the warm blanket.  
He kissed Changkyun’s temple and smile, feeling the even breathing of his lover on his neck.

Honestly, it’s not that Wonho really needs to cuddle or watch TV it just that a certain pink haired male called him and told him about the rough day his lover just went through and the hell he’ll face tomorrow. So maybe it was the best for both of them to spend their quality time together just like Kihyun and Hyunwoo who decided they’ll be taking a week off to _meet the CEO of the biggest company in Asia’s colleagues._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Cheesy much eh?? I'm sorry this is my very first attempt of writing WonKyun, I love baby Changkyun so much~  
> I am sorry for the grammatical errors since English is not my first language.  
> Please expect Monsta X stories from me in the future as well~  
> Hope you like it, and thank you! 
> 
> /I have published this on the other site! W*ttp*d


End file.
